


Lot Number 610

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Community: wintercompanion, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Episode: s01e11 Boom Town, Pre-Slash, Trope Bingo Round 3, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack had only been on board the TARDIS for three days and already he had single handedly lost the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lot Number 610

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to a_phonenixdragon for beta-ing this very quickly. *squishes* 
> 
> As always thanks to the lovely ladies at wintercompanion who let me play in their sandbox. 
> 
> This was a pinch-hit for squarededdie at wintercompanion's gift exchange. She prompted 'They have to attend a notorious black market dealer's party to retrieve the Doctor's stolen screwdriver'.

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

The Doctor growled in response to Jack's plea as he whizzed by a group of Ninc, normally a peaceful race, but when encountering rudeness such as someone running into them and _not_ apologizing, the purple-skinned, mouthless, cyclops Ninc went ballistic.

Two bodyguards wearing outlandish floral print hats and matching suits signed rapidly at the Doctor, demanding that the Time Lord fight them to a duel to the death for harassing their great Lady. 

The Doctor's eyes widened as he shook his head and waved his arms. "No! No! No duel! Not today, not ever!" He halted his movements as the two guards began to unsheathe the swords, pressing a button on the hilt to activate a powerful laser. The Doctor clamped his mouth shut and clenched his fists. He really should brush up on his Nincian, with the help with the TARDIS. What the hell had he just told them when he was waving his arms about? Damnit. 

There was a light pressure on his shoulder, someone squeezing to let him know of their presence. The Doctor glanced behind him to see Jack and he frowned. The Captain was oozing with every bit of confidence as usual, all smiles and grace. Jack stepped forward, holding up his hands palms facing up as a greeting of peace to the Ninc. Suddenly, Jack's hands were a flurry of moment; he was moving them so fast that the Doctor could only make out a handful of signs. After a quick exchange, the Ninc guards seemed to be pleased, putting away their swords and bowing to the Captain. They walked away with their great Lady, still flashing the Doctor a contemptuous look. 

Jack chuckled and smacked the Doctor's shoulders. "I thought you immune to mess ups like that." He paused and clicked his tongue. "Guess that means we're even."

The Time Lord gave him a deathly glare before shaking him off and continued on his way to the front of the room, weary this time of the other party guests. 

"C'mon, Doc," Jack called as he chased after his friend. "I didn't mean it. Well, I sort of did. Cause you would be dead back there if I hadn't saved your ass. I mean, how do you not know _basic_ Nincian? I learned that back in primary school. So—"

The Doctor whirled on Jack, sticking his finger in his face. He slightly towered over the man even though they were the same height. " _Three_ days. You been on board for three bloody days and you have already managed to muck things up. I thought the last boy Rose brought along was a piece of work, but congratulations Jack Harkness you have won the prize!"

Jack has cocked his eyebrow. " _Last_ boy Rose brought on board? You mean there's been more than one?"

"That's not the point!" the Doctor retorted, scrubbing his face. "We are _not_ even." He turned on his heel and walked away. He had business to take care of, important business, all because of some _time agent_.

Jack jogged up beside him. "Doctor," he touched his arm, pulling the Time Lord closer. "It can wait. Please just _talk_ to me."

Once again, the Doctor shook off the Captain. "It _can't_ wait. Of all the things in the universe, _this cannot wait_." He hurried off to the front of the busy room, leaving the Captain far behind. 

Seet was an infamous gangster on this part of the moon. In just a few short decades he had gone from a little boy sweeping floors of the mob's front business to becoming the head of the organization itself. He had become the most feared name in all of Titan. What he was possibly even more famous for was throwing lavish parties. Depending on the mobster's mood the parties ranged from elegant galas to drunken orgies. Apparently, Seet was in a buying mood this time, or in a giving one based on your point of view; the party would be centered around an auction of highly sought after items from all over the universe. 

Including the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

He found Rose sitting near the center of the chaos as she waved him over. As he made his way over, pushing past quite a few guests, he caught the eye of the Nincian guards. The Doctor immediately straightened his posture and began to say 'excuse me' or 'sorry' to those he bumped into. 

"What was all that about?" Rose asked as he sat down.

The Doctor made a face. "Hm?"

Rose nodded over to the two cyclops who were still glaring at them. "Those two giant purple people eaters seem to have gotten your knickers in a twist. Did something happen?"

"No. No," the Doctor opened up his booklet. "No."

She tilted her head so it rested on her shoulder, her ponytail flipping. "Did they try to beat you up or something? You want me to go over there and—"

"What? No!" The Doctor turned on her. "Forget about them, Rose. We have more important things to worry about."

Rose smiled thoughtfully and hummed, opening her own brochure. "The sonic is listed as lot number 610."

"Out of how many?"

"610."

The Doctor groaned, shifting uncomfortably in hard cushioned seat. Oh Rassolon this was going to be a long day. 

He rubbed his brow. Why had he let that con man on his ship? Out of compassion and Rose's infatuation with another man. But afterwards? Why then? 

Jack insisted that he could help the Doctor pilot the TARDIS. He'd even gone as far as caressing the console and admiring the helmic regulator pump. But the Time Lord had told him very firmly that _no one_ , not even Rose, piloted the TARDIS. It was a half-truth, of course. Companions had helped him in the past but that has been centuries ago. Plus Jack, if that was even his real name, didn't compare to the likes of Adric and Turlough. 

It had only been three days since they met Jack in London 1941 and in those three days, the presence of the Captain had put a lot of stress on the shoulders of the Doctor; even the TARDIS who usually was a lovely shade of orange but for the past few days was now a sickly green. Jack was flirting entirely too much with Rose, and even the quick tease at the Time Lord. He kept trying to charm his way to flying the TARDIS. Or when they landed somewhere, Jack would lead on that he would revert back to his con man ways and look for opportunities to exploit the creatures where they had landed. Until today, it had just been talk. 

Rose nudged her thigh against the Doctor's. "Hey, you've spaced out, there. You alright?"

He tried his best not to stare condescending at her, but failed. He puckered his lips and fisted some of his trousers. The Doctor was far from being alright. 

His companion reached over and rested her smaller hand on his. "He did say he was sorry, Doctor. And he got us access to this party without the psychic paper to see that we get the sonic screwdriver back. He wants to set things right."

Rose's hand was strangely comforting; the warmth seemed to transfer from her body to his. He shifted so his palm faced up and their fingers intertwined. "That screwdriver…" he gulped. It was so hard to get the words out. These were some things had never intended Rose to even hear. "It's not just some fancy gadget, Rose. It's a connection. Something that I still have left from my people. I got that very same screwdriver as a present from my…" He bit his lip to hold back the tears. Yes, he really should not be telling her these things. "From someone special to me. Very special. Didn't use it for ages, mind you," he chuckled to himself. "Kind of lost it in all of mess of the TARDIS. But once I found it again… it just seemed right in my hand. And I have never let it go since."

"Thank you for telling me. You should let us in more often. We aren't all like you and can assume what the universe is thinking and feeling." The blonde squeezed his hand, once, twice, then let go and patted his leg. She gave him a warm smile as she handed him an old-fashioned paddle, with the number 1314 stamped in rigid font. "I think they're starting. Where's Jack? I got one for each of us."

The Time Lord rumbled deep in his chest. "Don't know. Don't care."

Rose smacked him with her paddle, the Doctor reacted immediately grabbing his arm and shouting, "Ow!"

"What the hell did I _just_ tell you?" Rose scolded. "Maybe if you had told Jack how precious the sonic screwdriver was to you then he wouldn't have thought to gamble it away in a card game with Seet. And to be honest," Rose's voice lifted. "It was either the sonic or his manhood so really—"

The Doctor stood up before he realized it. "You're _defending_ him!?" 

Rose's face was full of shock, her eyes dancing around the room. The Doctor twirled around to see that literally everyone in the packed room was staring at them. The Nincian guards were beginning to stand, their hands on the hilts of their swords. He couldn't help but notice that some of Seet's personal bodyguards, recognizable by the tattoos on their foreheads were also making their way toward scene. The Doctor gave a shy wave to the large crowd. "S-Sorry!" he projected. "Sorry about that! No need to worry! We're fine here! Sorry!" He sat back down in his chair slowly. 

They sat in silence until the auction was well under way. It wasn't until lot number 316, a Cyberman's head, that Rose leaned over to whisper. "I'm not _defending_ him, Doctor. It's just… Jack is different from us. He had—"

"That doesn't excuse him," the Doctor murmured back. " _You_ understood from the get go, everyone has. How the hell did he not get the memo?"

"We've only known him for three days, that's not long at all. You need to give him a chance."

Their faces were inches apart. "I didn't give Adam a second chance after he messed up. Why shouldn't I just dump Jack's arse on the nearest asteroid without his vortex manipulator?"

"Because _we_ decided he didn't deserve another chance," Rose emphasized. "Adam was… Adam was…" she ran her hand through her pony tail. "He was jerk. He was a jerk and deserved what he got. But Jack doesn't. Neither of us have known him for that long; we know his past is shady, but he is trying to change it. He's bound to slip up sometimes and this is one of those times. Jack is doing it damnedness to fix it. He's not Adam, Doctor. Forgive him. No matter how long it takes."

The Doctor furrowed his brow. "But—"

"No buts," Rose pressed her hand against his cheek. "Try to be friends with Jack. Get to know him. Maybe," she sighed. "Maybe at least touch the console without biting his head off? Trust isn't a one way street."

The Doctor pulled back from Rose's comforting touch then. "He hasn't earned it yet." He straightened his posture in the chair. The auction was on lot number 559, a Drow orb. He politely clapped along with the other guests as the great Lady from Ninc won the item.

"You haven't given him the chance to." Rose said simply.

They sat in companionable silence, watching impatiently as they auction proceeded along without incident. Other rare objects were offered up and sold. It made the Doctor's stomach queasy to think that all of these items had been obtained illegally, some even by murdering the original owner. Once he had his sonic screwdriver back, maybe he would feel less anxious and could focus on bringing down Seet's operation. But until then…

As lot number 600 was announced by the auctioneer, someone squeezed the Doctor's shoulder from behind. The Time Lord grimaced. He'd felt that same presence only a few hours earlier. "Go away, _Captain_. You've done enough damage."

Rose twisted her body around, her face lighting up. "Jack! Where have you been? I thought you abandoned us."

Jack flashed one of his charming smiles. "Me?" He tilted her face upwards with his thumb and pointer finger. "I would never abandon you."

The Doctor huffed, rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. 

The Captain turned his attention to the agitated Time Lord. "Oh don't look like that, Doc." He pressed himself against the part of the chair where the Doctor's back was exposed. "Is that your sonic screwdriver in my pocket, or am I just happy to see you? Hm, could be both."

The Doctor gasped and whipped around. Sure enough, a moment later, Jack pulled out his trusty sonic screwdriver from his trouser pocket and put it in the Time Lord's outstretched palm.

Rose gaped at him. "But how did you--?" 

" _Persuaded_ one of the clerks at the last minute to take it off the market, if you know what I mean. Quite a tongue on him too." Jack's smile grew wider as Rose whacked him. "But we should be heading out before the proper authorities get here in about, "the time agent checked his vortex manipulator. "Five minutes. Everyone in this whole place will be under arrest and I don't think they will care if they arrest the man who gave them the very helpful tip of the location Seet's party."

In one fluid motion, the trio stood up and walked as quickly as they could out of the auction area before sprinting toward where the TARDIS was stowed downstairs in the parking garage.

They left in the nick of time, a second later and they would have been in cuffs.

Rose giggled and hugged her friends before declaring she was heading off for a shower and a quick nap. She waved a quick goodbye to them as she took the stairs two at a time and sent a warning glare to the Doctor. 

The two men circled each other around the console for a minute or so, not saying a word. The Doctor still had a lot to think about. He didn't trust this con man. But Jack seemed to genuinely want to be a part of their team and make up for past mistakes. The Doctor couldn't deny that. Jack's actions in London and here on Titan confirmed that he was seeking redemption. But the Doctor didn't know anything about him beyond that dazing smile and the flirts. He was an ex-time agent turned con man who had a gripe with the time agency. He was a man oozing with charisma. But who was Jack Harkness? What was his real name?

"I don't trust you," the Doctor stated. His view of Jack was blocked by the column. A second later he saw Jack's dejected expression.

"You can. In time." Jack said, his face serious for once. "If you take the time to get to know me."

"I don't know if I want to."

Jack stopped from where he was directly across from the Doctor. "Well, I guess that's where the problem is then. Because I really want to get to know you."

The Doctor gazed straight ahead. "I don't want to be one of your conquests, _Jack_."

The Captain threw up his hands. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want you to be either? I just wanted a friend, Doc. Friends. That's all I am asking for."

The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut, and buried his hands deep in the pockets of his leather jacket. "I don't even know your real name."

"I don't know yours either."

 _Touché_ , thought the Time Lord. 

"And I don't care."

The Doctor opened his eyes to see Jack's hopeful gaze looking back at him. 

"I just want to know the man. The name doesn't matter as much, does it?" Jack said.

The Doctor laughed, actually let out a good hearty laugh. "That can be debated," he smiled. The walk over to the side of the console where Jack stood seemed harder than it should have been. Every step weighed heavier than the next. When he finally stood beside Jack, he grasped the man's hand and guided it to a large green leaver.

"What's your favorite color?" the Doctor whispered so low that Jack almost didn't hear it.

"I'm a bit fond of grey," he admitted.

The Doctor nodded, and together they pulled the lever to another destination as the TARDIS began to turn back to her lovely shade of orange.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumbr- mm8fic  
> Add me as a friend on lj- mahmfic


End file.
